Un sombre adversaire
by trimoi
Summary: J'utilise l'univers d'X-men Evolution, parce que c'est plus facile d'utiliser un univers constant que celui des X-Men que je connais finalement assez peu. Si quelqu'un veut traduire dans une autre langue, je ne demande que 3 choses 1) me demander par MP, E-mail ou autre 2) ne pas utiliser un logiciel de traduction, je peux le faire moi-même 3) Préciser que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur
1. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

**« J'espère au moins qu'ils ont fait un gâteau pour notre retour ! **»

_Kitty secoua la tête, la fougue de Kurt était souvent communicative et malgré les deux mois passés au S.H.I.E.L.D. ses blagues le faisaient toujours rire. Nick Fury avait demandé au professeur de les emprunter tout les deux pour leurs pouvoirs mutants. Revenir enfin l'institut Xavier après huit semaines d'absence semblait comme revenir à la maison. Ils en était venu à considérer l'institut comme leurs foyer et les autres membres comme une famille. Une famille un peu étrange, dont le professeur Xavier était la figure paternelle. Tornade était en quelque sorte la mère de tout le monde, Logan le vieil oncle bourrus et le Fauve … était le Fauve, toujours dans son labo, ne sortant que pour manger ou pour ses cours, Kitty l'avait même soupçonné d'y dormir._

_Elle ne retenait pas grand chose de sa mission pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, se souvenant juste que ses agents passaient leurs temps à taper des rapports, beaucoup de rapports, non, plus que ça encore. Les missions ne concernaient que le peu de temps qui leurs restait. Heureusement, on n'avait pas négligé son entraînement ni son éducation, d'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la psychologue du S.H.I.E.L.D qui lui avait fait penser à l'institut comme une famille. Alors que l'hélicoptère se posait, elle sentis un malaise sombre l'étreindre, avant de sourire, la fougue de Kurt était souvent communicative. Kitty secoua la tête, il lui semblait avoir manqué une seconde après la phrase de Kurt, mais elle se reprit bien vite._

**« Un gâteau, ils ont au moins prévus une fête j'espère »**

_Kurt regarda autour de lui de son air taquin, Kitty était certaine qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Mais il n'y avait l'air de rien avoir de dangereux a proximité, aussi fut-elle surprise par le '**'bamf'' **caractéristique du diablotin regarda autour de lui, puis par une fenêtre de l'hélicoptère qui les ramenait. Kurt lui faisait de grands signes de la main au sol, avant de crier quelque chose que les pales de l'hélicoptère noyèrent. Elle se tourna vers l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D._

**« Bon, je crois qu'on est arrivés, aurevoir et merci. »**

_Elle phasa au travers du sol, utilisant son pouvoir pour éviter la chute libre et atterrir comme si elle avait sauté quelques centimètres. Kurt l'avait distancé et courrait vers l'entrée majestueuse de l'institut, se téléportant sur la statue au milieu du parc intérieur pour tirer la langue à Kitty. Aussitôt, la statue s'affaissa, tandis qu'une voix métallique énonçait « intrus repérés, élimination en cours. » Quatre projecteur se levèrent et firent feu a l'unisson sur Diablo, qui se téléporta en arrière. Les projecteurs pivotèrent et l'abattirent presque immédiatement. Kitty éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Kurt, les yeux fermés, aspergés de crème, ce n'était pas des balles que les projecteurs tirait, mais des tartes à la crème. Ne pouvant phaser a cause de son fou-rire, Kitty reçut également une dose qui la jeta a terre, sans pour autant la calmer._

_Quelques heures plus tard, malgré la fête que leur avaient fait leurs camarade, Kitty riait toujours à la moindre évocation d'un gâteau. Elle alla se détendre quelques instants sur son lit, essayant de calmer son trop plein d'émotions. Elle trouvait ses amis légèrement changés par rapport à son souvenir. Cyclope semblait plus musclé et plus macho, n'hésitant pas à faire un concours de bras de fer avec Evan pour lui faire entrer dans le crâne qui était plus fort. Bien sur, pour ne pas perdre, Evan avait provoqué une bagarre que Solar et Rocket avaient amplifiés. Jean avait aussi changé, elle portait habituellement un pull et un pantalon qui cachait ses formes. Aujourd'hui par contre, son débardeur et sa jupe a peine assez longue pour être décente semblait manquer de sous-vêtements. A l'inverse, même si Magma avait toujours été timide, elle le semblait encore plus à présent, toujours près du professeur Xavier, comme si elle quêtait son accord pour tout. Rhane et Jamie utilisaient mieux leurs pouvoirs qu'à son départ et en abusaient, allant jusqu'à jouer au frisbee avec un des os d'Evan. Malicia et Tabitha restaient toujours les même par contre sauf … Une Malicia qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans sa chambre. Ah oui, leurs chambre._

**« Vite, vite, vite, je le veux ! »** _Sa voix était devenue hystérique, alors qu'elle sortait tout ses vêtements des placards._ **« Tornade va me tuer si je l'ai pas » **

_Kitty se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'habits différents dans son placard et toujours mettre la même tenue assez hideuse. Malicia retrouva rapidement l'objet de son désir, un petit collier noir avec plusieurs cercles métalliques dessus. Kitty reconnu un collier inhibiteur de pouvoir. Pourquoi en avait-elle besoin ?_

**« Oh, le professeur Xavier a mis en place de nouvelles séance d'entraînement, tout les jours, une heure avec Tornade pour les filles et une heure avec Logan pour les mec. Toi et Diablo êtes dispensés pour aujourd'hui, mais le prof vous expliquera demain. »**

_Et elle repartit, toujours aussi hystérique. Kitty reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, les professeurs aussi avaient changés. Ororo semblait plus douce et autoritaire, elle avait arrêté la bagarre qui s'annonçait en draguant très ouvertement son propre neveu et était partit se préparer en caressant la joue de Wolverine de façon extrêmement suggestive. Le Fauve avait quitté son labo sur une injonction du professeur, qui utilisait ses pouvoir psy bien plus souvent. Hank donc n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot, a part un vague « je suis content de vous revoir » il était retourné au laboratoire. Logan quand à lui semblait avoir un compte à régler avec Scott, qu'il asticotait tout le temps. Finalement, les changements n'était pas si importants, Kitty se carra bien dans son lit et décida qu'une sieste n'était pas malvenue._

_Au dessous de l'institut, dans son laboratoire Hank s'épongea le front. Il était très près de la réussite, il le savait. Il tapa sur son ordinateur, spécialement modifiés pour les grosses pattes qu'étaient ses mains, croisant les lots génétiques JH06 et JG21, les comparant aux autres résultats. Le potentiel était de 76% bien sur, ce n'était qu'une théorie et donc il n'avait aucune preuve de ses chiffres. Mais de tout les lots, c'était le deuxième qui arrivait à la hauteur de ses espérance, ce qui l'étonnait, les lots SS04 et JG16 n'ayant que 48% de potentiel. Il fit la même étude sur les lots suivants, ne modifiant que peu son graphique. Seul deux paires de lots se démarquaient grandement. Il regroupa les fichier de son étude, ainsi que ceux sur la sauvegarde de secours et les effaça tous, avant d'effacer également toute action qui y avait été lié. Le plan avait déjà commencé à se mettre en route, il fallait maintenant … Hank secoua la tête. Il avait beau essayer, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire._

**« Ordinateur, quel est le dernier test fait par l'opérateur Mac Coy ? **»

_Une voix métallique lui répondit :_

**« Le dernier test effectué est l'application robotique 331 dénommée Exo-squelette »**

_Hank réfléchit un instant. Il avait assez bossé sur un exo-squelette, maintenant c'était la détente. Il monta sur son bureau, prenant des flacons de verre usagés contenant divers sang. Sans doute une expérience qu'il avait oublié de jeter. Il sauta jusqu'à l'incinérateur et jeta le tout dedans, avant de mettre ses flacons à nettoyer. Puis il laissa la bête se déchaîner, sautant dans le mini parcours d'obstacle qu'il s'était installé au plafond._


	2. French Kiss

Je m'éveillais lentement de mes songes. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient peuplés de ceux des autres membres de l'institut. Un en particulier m'avait frappé, mais les brumes des rêves me le cachait. Il s'effacerait au bout d'un moment, comme tous les rêves. Avant même de me lever, je reconstruisis le mur mental qui me protégeait et protégeais les autres de mes pouvoirs, comme me l'avait appris le professeur X. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de lire les pensées superficielles des autres, mais les réduisait à un léger bruit de fond que je pouvais ignorer et m'empêchait également de lire par inadvertance les pensées des autres.

Je me levais en m'étirant et jetais ma nuisette sur le lit, me regardant dans le miroir de la commode. Je n'étais pas si mal finalement. J'étais grande, rousse, finalement assez mince même si je me trouvais des rondeurs que Scott ne voyait pas. Peut-être des lèvres un peu trop charnues et des pommettes trop saillantes, mais j'étais fière de mes yeux verts. Je pris mes seins en coupe. Pas trop grand, mais désirables quand même. Je me tournais légèrement. J'avais la chance de rester assez fine sans vraiment me priver. Je finis par une petite claque sur mes fesses, à part un petit peu de ventre, tout était réparti finalement aux bons endroits. Je me regardais encore et mimait un baiser dans la glace. On était dimanche et je pouvais me permettre de prendre mon temps.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pris une très longue douche, ce qui me permis de me débarrasser des dernières brumes de sommeil, mais qui grava étrangement mon dernier rêve dans ma mémoire. Les saveurs entêtantes des savons et produits de bain me firent me sentir plus moi-même. J'entrepris de démêler lentement mes longs cheveux devant la glace, avant de les masser à l'arrière de ma tête, les laissant libre. Puis je me maquillais soigneusement, avant de me souvenir de la pilule que je prenais, même si j'étais encore vierge. Je regardais les deux tablettes de quatorze pilules, pris celle quasiment finis et ouvrit le quatorzième logement, avalant son contenu avec un verre d'eau avant de jeter la tablette à la poubelle.

J'étalais les habits que je voulais mettre, aujourd'hui, entre la séance d'entraînement à mes pouvoir psychique avec le professeur X et celle avec Tornade, j'avais prévu de faire une promenade avec Scott. Je souris et choisit un petit ensemble noir en dentelle comme sous-vêtement ainsi une petite jupe verte, en accord avec mes yeux, qui ne descendait qu'aux genoux en achevant avec un top ouvert un peu plus clair que la jupe. Je repris la poubelle remplie de ma salle de bain, m'entraînant à la télékinésie en ouvrant la porte, tombant sur Tornade, en tenue de X-men. La beauté ébène aux cheveux d'albâtre était moulée dans une combinaison bleue aux franges et à la ceinture jaune, des bottes blanches, des gants blancs et l'intérieur de la cape grise, le signe des X-men comme agrafe de la cape.

**« Je te prends ça ma belle, file déjeuner, c'est pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas à faire ta chambre, contrairement à celle d'Evan.** _»_

_Tornade se releva, créant un courant d'air qui la fit s'envoler et ouvrir une fenêtre du couloir. Elle fit un sourire à Jean puis sortit de l'institut, déposant les détritus dans la benne à ordure. Elle nota que Jean avait jeté une plaquette de médicament qui était encore entièrement pleine, mais ne la rappela pas à l'ordre, elle n'avait pas le temps, le professeur lui avait demandé d'aller utiliser ses pouvoirs pour calmer une tempête qui semblait devoir s'abattre sur eux et le dimanche, depuis que l'institut Xavier avait été fondée, il faisait un soleil radieux à Bayville._

_Tout en détournant la tempête, rééquilibrant doucement les forces de la nature, préférant courber lentement la nature en respectant son cycle plutôt qu'imposer sa volonté. Cette méthode était lente, mais Tornade savait s'y prendre, elle maîtrisait très bien ses pouvoirs. Elle laissa même vagabonder ses esprits sur ce matin. À son réveil, elle s'était rué sur une petite gourmandise, léchant doucement le dur bâton pour en sortir le petit goût sucré qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait tourné contre les draps, puis s'était levée pour achever sa glace, Hank lui avait fabriqué un petit congélateur, parce qu'elle détestait entre dans la pièce ou le congélateur était, sa claustrophobie se réveillant à chaque fois. Avoir un esquimau ou un cône glacé le matin était pour elle le comble du luxe. Elle avait pris un oreiller pour le lancer sur son lit, faisant entendre un petit gémissement étouffé._

_La tempête s'était presque dissoute dans les courants atmosphériques et Tornade commanda au vent de souffler légèrement plus fort pour dissiper les nuages. Tant qu'elle s'appuyait sur les restes de la tempête sans forcer la nature, elle avait une force colossale à sa disposition, elle aurait pu déclencher un typhon par un simple ordre mental, mais elle n'était pas de nature agressive. Elle poussa les courants aériens pour la déposer devant l'institut tandis que les étudiants s'égayait dans le parc, profitant de leur journée de libre. Enfin à part les entraînements. Après tout, ils étaient des X-men et devaient apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et pour cela il fallait également maîtriser leurs corps._

_Tornade s'avança dans l'entrée, se plantant devant un Logan mal réveillé qui venait de décapiter une bouteille de bière d'un coup de griffe. Elle lui pris soudainement la nuque, le courbant vers elle pour introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle le relâcha rapidement, commentant avec un sourire._

**« Continue à mal couper tes bouteilles en verre, sang et bière, j'adore ce goût »**

_Elle le dépassa sans faire attention à sa réaction, sourit au professeur X qui passait et l'embrassa de la même manière, rentrant ensuite dans la salle à manger pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Pourtant, interpréter cette action comme un signe de relation entre les deux était faux. Tornade lui disait simplement bonjour. Qu'elle le dise de cette manière et à tout le monde, homme et femme de l'institut, avait surpris plus d'un, mais lorsque la langue experte d'Ororo venait caresser la sienne, même la plus frigide des femmes hétérosexuelles ou le plus convaincu des hommes homosexuels n'y trouvait rien à redire. Au fur et à mesure des baisers que Tornade offrait sans rien demander en retour, tout le monde s'y était habitué. Tout le monde sauf Diablo et sûrement Kitty, mais actuellement, c'était le diablotin bleu qui la fixait avec stupeur, n'ayant rien raté des deux scènes._

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Kurt ? Tu en veux un aussi ? »**

_Elle contourna la table, hypnotisant Diablo par ses mouvements lascifs, s'approchant lentement de lui avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Kurt nota soudain que la beauté aux cheveux d'ivoire avait des seins, chose sur laquelle il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté, même s'il n'était pas indifférent à ceux des étudiantes. Il leva les yeux plus haut pour rencontrer les deux yeux bleus de Tornade._

**« Debout jeune homme »**

_Fasciné par son aînée, Kurt ne put qu'obéir et les mains douces de Tornade se pressèrent contre ses joues, amenant ses lèvres aux siennes tandis que sa langue prenait lentement possession de sa bouche, entraînant la langue du diablotin dans un ballet sensuel, avant de le quitter lentement. Puis elle lui pris sa tartine, commençant à manger en s'éloignant, le gratifiant d'un rieur :_

**« Bonjour l'elfe. »**

_Kurt resta immobile, sentant encore la langue d'Ororo sur ses lèvres, essayant de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un raclement de chaise. Et Scott lui piqua le beurre, avant de s'étonner de son état. Défendant le beurre contre les intentions sauvages d'Evan qui venait aussi d'entrer et se rabattit sur le lait, le finissant en buvant directement au carton._

**« Quoi, elle n'a pas commencé avant que tu ne sois parti ? C'est comme ça qu'elle dit bonjour »**

_Le cerveau de Kurt mettant du temps à reconnecter les neurones responsables de la parole, Scott éclata de rire, perdant le beurre qu'Evan s'adjugea avec un sourire de victoire._

**« Tu sais Kurt, si tu n'as pas apprécié, il suffit de lui dire, elle aime le faire pour surprendre, mais n'embrasse que ceux qui le veulent bien. »**

_Kurt sembla retrouver la parole se tournant vers Scott, ayant oublié son petit déjeuner._

**« Et Jean n'a rien dit quand elle t'a fais ça ? »**

_Scott pris les céréales, se servant un plein bol et se plongea dedans, faisant ainsi aisément comprendre que la conversation était finie et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Kurt se remit de ses émotions, se beurrant une nouvelle tartine, lorsqu'un bras lui passa au travers du corps, lui piquant sa tartine et Kitty finit de le traverser pour aller s'asseoir en face. Le professeur X coupa Diablo dans son élan en posant une assiette de saucisses cuites à côté de lui_

**« Kitty, Kurt, vous vous rendrez en salle des danger quand vous aurez fini s'il vous plaît, Ororo et Logan vont vous entraîner pour vous mettre au niveau des autres, afin que vous puissiez suivre les nouveaux entraînements quotidiens. »**

_La journée était passée comme une fusée et Jean rajusta son costume, laissant les autres filles sortir de la salle qu'avais réquisitionné Tornade. L'X-woman s'assit a côté de Jean, soucieuse_

**« Ça te fait encore mal ?**

_Jean sourit de sa sollicitude et secoua la tête._

**« C'est douloureux, mais finalement, ça fait quand même du bien. Non, je voudrais te parler d'un problème ... avec Scott »**

_Tornade se leva et s'assit sur le bureau en chêne, invitant Jean a côté d'elle._

**« Je t'écoute »**

**« Tu sais, mes pouvoirs sont en fonction de mes émotions, et lorsque je suis avec Scott, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées, même dans celles qu'il n'est même pas conscient d'avoir. »**

_Tornade opina du chef sans dire un mot, écoutant la jeune rousse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, si c'était un problème télépathique, le professeur X était mieux à même de l'aider._

**« Mais le professeur Xavier n'est pas une femme ... Pardon, j'ai lu dans tes pensées. Je veux parler de ... relations intimes, Scott sait que je ne veux pas tout de suite passer à ce stade. Mais c'est un mec, il y pense tout le temps, même lorsqu'il ne sait pas qu'il y pense et je ne veux pas le frustrer, je l'aime !**

**... Mais j'ai peur, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et il me hante. Scott et moi on était au lit, on s'embrassait, tout allait bien et soudain, il est devenu sombre, noir, il a planté ses doigts dans mon ventre et ça m'a fait mal, si mal, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il recommence.** »

_Jean se tut, la main sur la bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire la dernière partie, mais c'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Tornade tourna les yeux vers elle et l'espace d'un instant, Jean crut qu'ils étaient entièrement noirs._

**« C'est normal, que tu aies ce type de rêve, ce type de peur, tu deviens adulte et tu commences à avoir une identité sexuelle. Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, mais je peux répondre à ta question et effectivement, la première fois, ça fait mal. »**

_Tornade appuya sur ses mots, voulant bien les lui faire comprendre. Elle sourit pourtant à un souvenir._

**« Mais lorsque l'homme est expérimenté et délicat, c'est parfois seulement un mauvais moment qui est vite oublié par la suite. Je veux bien donner d'autres cours de baisers à Scott, mais je n'irais pas plus loin, je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux. »**

_Jean essaya de sourire au souvenir du cours de baiser qui avait tourné en défaveur de Scott, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se sentait contractée intérieurement. Tornade continua de sa voix douce._

**« Par contre, toi tu peux faire quelque chose, Scott n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de tout ce que tu fais tu sais. Et lorsque tu fais des choses pour votre couple, il ne peut que te pardonner. »**

_Tornade posa la main sur la joue de Jean et acheva._

**« Rejoins moi dans une heure, je t'aurais préparée quelque chose. Je t'expliquerais ce que j'attends de toi et tu seras libre de refuser »**

_Dans un froissement de cape, Tornade se leva et sortit._

_Kitty regarda la masse de devoir qu'elle avait a rattraper, alors qu'elle avait déjà travaillé lorsque le S.H.I.E.L.D l'avait embauché, elle avait même été payée. En plus, avec l'entraînement infernal de Tornade et Wolverine, sa main en feu ne cessait de l'élancer. Se concentrer pour contrôler entièrement ses pouvoirs, elle savait passer à travers les murs, qu'ils en fassent autant. Kurt lui n'avait du qu'esquiver des balles de paint-ball et se téléporter sur quelques millimètres. Malicia choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans leurs chambre, allant directement sur son lit, la démarche étrange, avant de s'y jeter dessus, avec un sourire._

**« Et toi, c'est quoi ton test de contrôle de tes pouvoirs, tu portes un collier inhibiteur, comment ça peut t'aider à les contrôler ? » **

_Malicia se contenta de s'étendre mieux sur son lit, sursautant soudainement pour se mettre sur le ventre._


End file.
